


Time and Time Again

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide can't help but sometimes feel lonely in the morning when he rolls over and finds himself alone in bed. Even though Kaneki's in the kitchen, it feels like he's a mile away.Hide never really got over Kaneki leaving him without a word.





	Time and Time Again

The sheets beside him were cold. Hide ran his fingers over them, feeling the crinkles and the indentation left by Kaneki’s body. Hide swallowed back the lump in his throat and tried to make his racing heart shut up so that he could _listen_.

There was faint clanging in the kitchen. The sound of Kaneki either making himself coffee or making Hide some breakfast. If Hide really focused, he could hear Kaneki’s socked feet padding against the floor. The television was on low, playing the morning news. Hide could envision Kaneki standing in the kitchen, peeking around the corner when something piqued his interest.

Hide took a few deep breaths, feeling his heart finally slow down to a normal rate. Still, he laid in bed for a few moments, the last tendrils of loneliness not leaving him. He clasped at the cold bedding one more time, then wrapped himself in the blankets and rolled out of bed. He went to the kitchen, wearing the blankets like a cape.

Kaneki was standing by the coffeemaker, cradling a cup in his hands. There were a few ingredients set out on the counter, but the stove wasn’t turned on. Hide came up behind him, not bothering to untangle his hands from the blanket. Instead, he just rested his head against the back of Kaneki’s shoulder.

“Come back to bed,” Hide mumbled. “It’s cold.”

It _was_ snowing outside and just the sound of the wind whipping around the house made Hide shudder. It was freezing out, and Hide was damned if he was going to take a step out of the house if he could help it. So, it was no problem if he just stayed in bed all day.

“Come on,” Hide let a little bit of a whine slip into his voice when he opened up the blanket just enough to press his back flat against Kaneki’s. “Come cuddle.”

Kaneki groaned and leaned back against Hide. “I have to meet with Tsukiyama today.” But, Hide already knew he had him. Well, for the next few hours at least.

Hide pulled the blankets around the both of them, peppering kisses along the exposed part of Kaneki’s neck. “Come back to bed,” he repeated. In response, he felt a little shiver go down Kaneki’s back. “Stay. It’ll be nice.”

Kaneki sighed and turned around and stared at Hide fondly. “That _does_ sound nice.”

“I know. That’s why I recommended it.” Hide relaxed, the tension leaking out of his shoulders. He closed his eyes, letting his head against Kaneki’s chest. He could hear his steady heartbeat, feel his chest move as he breathed.

“I’ll stay.” Kaneki bent to put an arm behind Hide’s legs and lifted him up, making him startle. Hide opened his eyes, expecting to see a smile. Instead, he got a concerned expression. Kaneki held Hide closer to him. “You know, you can just tell me when you’re feeling lonely.”

Hide winced, a little embarrassed that he was found out. “Sorry.”

“ _Don’t_ be.” Kaneki’s lips pressed against the crown of Hide’s head. Hide could hear the guilt in Kaneki’s voice and he felt his chest tighten again. Hide had yet to get over Kaneki disappearing for all those years and Kaneki hated himself for it. But Hide forgave him long ago. Hide understood Kaneki’s reasons and Hide didn’t think he could have done any better if he was in his position. Hide didn’t want Kaneki blaming himself for his loneliness.

Kaneki carried Hide to the bed and put him down. He laid down beside him and pulled him into a hug. When he saw Hide’s pout, Kaneki ran his fingers over his cheek. Hide sighed and leaned his face into Kaneki’s hand.

“I love you,” Hide whispered.

“Love you too.” Kaneki kissed Hide’s cheek. “Now give me the cuddles you promised me.”

Hide curled against Kaneki and stuck his arms out of the blanket so that he wrap them around Kaneki. Kaneki ran his fingers up and down Hide’s back, sometimes rubbing comforting little circles over Hide’s shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry,” Kaneki spoke quietly, just barely loud enough for Hide to hear. How many times did Hide hear those words? How many more times would he hear them?

“Don’t be.” Hide brushed his lips against Kaneki’s. “Just stay a while longer.”

Kaneki frowned, but obliged. Gradually, Hide saw his furrowed eyebrows smooth out as he continued to trace lines over Hide’s back. Hide hoped that next time he wouldn’t have to burden Kaneki. He hoped that next time the piercing ache in his chest wouldn’t drag him to the kitchen to drag Kaneki back to bed.

But then again, he thought that last time too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing warm-up for a couple things I hope to post soon. I'm just pulling myself out of a writer's block, so I hope everyone enjoys the works I'll be uploading throughout the next week!


End file.
